A service control panel is used for controlling different machine units associated with operations of a machine during service or maintenance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,347 discloses a method for servicing a machine having a control system with a plurality of input devices, an electronic controller and a plurality of machine systems being controlled by the electronic controller. The service control box includes a lock apparatus to permit the box to be closed and locked by a service technician, thereby preventing unauthorized access to the inside of the service control box. The method including the steps of accessing the service control box and moving a service control switch to a service control position, wherein moving the service control switch to the service control position causes at least one of the machine systems to be deactivated and at least one of the machine control systems to be activated. However, there is still room for improvement in the art.